Time
by Keiko Aiko
Summary: Spoiler Alert! Takes place at the very end of the game! GuyxLuke Its not yaoi dont worry xD


**WARNING! THIS TAKES PLACE AT THE VERY END OF THE GAME!!**

**DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT PLAYED TALES OF THE ABYSS ALL THE WAY THROUGH!**

**WARNING SPOILER FOR END OF TALES OF THE ABYSS!**

**READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

**Hey everyone ! **

**Yesterday I finished the game tales of the abyss and I just fell in love with the ending. It was a longgggggggggg game but hot damn, the story line was sooo amazing. Even more amazing was the ending. This has to be one of the best endings I have seen. When I was watching it I felt truly happy that these characters could go on with their lives and that everything was going to be alright. **

**Alright, this is takes place right at the 2****nd**** ending of the game and mostly focused on Guy and what he is thinking as everything is going on. **

**Big thanks to my sister for beta reading this for me and fixing my anti grammar skills xD 333333333333333333333333333333333333**

Time

_"What has it been, one year since that day?"_ "All this time, I still refuse to accept it…"

For Guy it was really hard to tell now. All the days seemed to run together without any meaning. Not a single discovery had been made about Luke's whereabouts. However much longer it took, Guy would continue to wait.

"I know he screws up now and then but, he fucking promised me that he would come back." Sighing, he ran his fingers through his hair. It seemed like only a few minutes ago that were standing at the top of Eldrant when Luke promised that he would return.

Every time the news came to the palace, Guy would run like lightning to see if it was about him. He couldn't even sleep without some kind of dream about going after him. Each and every let down was just as heart wrenching as the last.

His actions often got confused in the eyes of others as well.

"_It's such a shame to see that poor young man like that."_

"_Perhaps he still considers himself a servant to that boy?"_

"_What's done is done; he should just let the matter go."_

None of those people could ever understand the bond he and Luke shared. This was more than master and servant, more than just not being able to let go.

Luke saved Guy from a horrible future. A life he would have regretted each and every waking day of his life. They constantly tested each other and pulled one another back together until their bond was forever carved in their hearts.

**...**

_Toue Rei Zue Kuroa Ryuo Toue Zue_

_Kuroa Ryuo Zue Toue Ryuo Rei Neu Ryuo Zue_

_Va Rei Zue Toue Nue Toue Ryuo Toue Kuroa_

_Ryuo Rei Kuroa Ryuo Zue Rei Va Zue _

_Va Neu Va Rei Va Neu Va Zue Rei_

_Kuroa Neu Toue Rei Kuroa Ryuo Zue Rei Va_

_Rei Va Neu Kuroa Toue Rei Rei_

………………**.**

Guy was in mid step to turn around when out of the corner of his eye he saw something coming through the tall grass. His heart quickened, _"It couldn't possibly be..."___

__Slowly, the figure stepped into the light of the full moon until his body was completely revealed. It was truly Luke.

Tear was the first to break the silence "Why are… you here…?"

Luke raised his head and smiled "This place has a nice view of Hod and also, I promised someone…"

For everyone that was the proof they needed to confirm that was indeed Luke. The girls all ran towards him and bombarded him with hugs and questions. Jade smiled a truly happy smile but quickly composed himself and made his way towards the crowd.

"Ladies please, he just came back. Give the man a little more space." Jade stopped right in front of Luke and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's great to have you back Luke. I couldn't very well keep teasing Guy whenever I ran into him now could I? His responses to my comments could never witty as yours."

The girls all around Jade scolded him for that comment but Luke just laughed.

While everyone was chatting with Luke, Guy still remained in his same spot. God, to hear that voice again was even more than he could have wanted. Luke was truly standing there and still his same old self… well, for the most part he was.

He observed that Luke's hair grew out once more, dropping to the back of his knees. His bangs weren't really bangs anymore but longer spikes which stood more or less straight up. Finally, the ends of his hair were no longer two-toned; it was all one solid color now. Even from the short distance, Guy could tell that Luke's body was slightly taller. His shape was leaner but he still retained his muscular tone.

The most noticeable feature of Luke's entire appearance was his voice. It was more mature, a few octaves deeper and above all confident.

Amongst the talking, Luke noticed Guy never came over. Peeking through everyone, he saw Guy still standing back by the rock. When it came down to it he knew that aside from Tear, Guy would have never given up on him.

Luke finished up his conversations with everyone and walked over to Guy. The two only stared at each other in a comfortable silence.

Guy stared at Luke trying to form some kind of sentence but what do you say to your best friend who just gave his life to save everyone and finally returned.

After a few minutes of silence Luke scratched the back of his head and smiled that brilliant smile of his "Man, that sure was a pain wasn't it, Guy?"

No sooner those words left Luke's lips, Guy finally understood. He didn't need to try and find the right words to say, Luke was finally back where he belonged.

He exhaled a breath he did not know he was holding and looked at his best friend.

"Yeah, it sure was, wasn't it?" Guy smiled widely and swung his arms around Luke's neck pulling them into a tight embrace. Tears streamed down Guy's face from joy. All of his nightmares, doubts, and hesitations were put at rest. No longer would he look towards the sea each day hoping to see if Luke was returning home.

No, Luke was indeed here now and Guy intended to keep it that way.

**A/N: Eee its done ! I hope you all enjoyed it :3 33**


End file.
